Fairy's Heart
by Aquaflew
Summary: Fairy Tail memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda saat siang dan malam hari. Saat siang hari menjadi guild penyihir, sedangkan saat malam hari menjadi tempat bisnis dunia malam: Fairy Tail Night Club. Warning Inside! DLDR! Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena lupa mencantumkan fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Fic of Delusion :D Chapter 2 up! .
1. Chapter 1

Siang itu, di _G_ _uild_ Fairy Tail yang biasanya sangat gaduh, menjadi sedikit sepi karena penghuninya banyak yang menjalankan misi. Lucy Heartfilia, duduk tegang dikursi dekat bar. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat serius kini menjadi lemas.

"Huhuhu..." tangisnya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Mirajane di seberang meja bar.

"Pembayaran apartemenku hampir jatuh tempo, tapi aku masih belum memiliki uang!" ujar Lucy sedikit histeris.

"Aku turut menyesal. Andaikan aku bisa sedikit membantu.." pikir Mirajane murung.

"Aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan uang~"

Pernyataan ambigu Lucy memunculkan ide dalam kepala Mirajane. Mirajane berbisik pada Lucy dan menyuruh gadis _blondie_ itu mendekat.

"Aku punya ide untukmu. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mendapatkan uang dengan cepat," bisiknya.

"Benarakah, Mira?" iris caramel Lucy terlihat berkilat antusias. "Apa itu?"

"Ya. Tetapi kau harus yakin ini keadaan darurat, karena kau tidak boleh menyesal." terang Mirajane dengan raut wajah serius.

Lucy mengangguk dengan cepat. "Apapun akan kuakukan. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana."

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku.." bisik Mirajane dengan pipi yang memerah.

* * *

 **Fairy's Heart**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: Fanon, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Mature Content, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

 **.**

 **Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk** Fic of Delusion **:D**

 **.**

Saya peringatkan bahwa ini adalah cerita **fanon**. Dimana settingan dan cerita aslinya banyak yang saya ubah. Bahkan untuk karakternya. Selamat membaca!

 **.**

^ **DLDR** ^

 **.**

 **Aquaflew**

present

* * *

Lucy menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Hatinya mulai menimbang-nimbang apakah keputusannya sudah tepat. Harga dirinya akan di pertaruhkan demi uang. Apakah dirinya yakin? Demi para Roh Bintang, apakah Lucy siap? Lucy menggenggam erat koleksi kunci roh bintang miliknya. Dia tidak boleh menyerah.

Sekali lagi di tatapnya refleksi dirinya pada cermin besar. Lucy mengenakan setelan kain hitam super seksi dan terbuka. Celana dalam model _thong_ dengan rok transparan mengelilingi pinggangnya. Atasannya berupa bra khusus yang membuat dadanya terlihat menggoda. Lucy sedikit takjub, bra tersebut dapat menyangga dada besarnya dengan tali tipis yang seakan ingin putus. Ia hanya berdoa, semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, misalkan tali branya tiba-tiba putus dan membuat dadanya terekspose. Ia akan sangat malu.

"Lucy? Kau sudah siap?" tanya Mirajane dari luar.

"Ya, silahkan masuk Mira," sahut Lucy. Dan setelahnya Mirajane menyusup dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Whooaa.. Lucy! Kau cantik sekali. Sangat menggoda!" puji Mira menatap dada besar Lucy.

Lucy hanya tersipu. Dan ketika Mirajane bertanya apakah Lucy siap, gadis iu terlihat ragu-ragu menjawabnya.

"Pssst, tenang saja, semua perempuan anggota guild sering melakukan pekerjaan khusus ini. terutama Cana dan Erza. Mereka berdua bahkan menjadikan pekerjaan ini wajib setiap malam," bisik Mirajane dengan sebelah matanya yang berkedip.

Lucy sedikit terkejut. Tidak menyangka semua perempuan _guild_ nya pernah melakukannya. Bahkan Erza yang itu? Cana? ini menjelaskan kenapa mereka sangat sering berbusana terbuka. Memantapkan diri, Lucy mengangguk yakin membuat Mirajane tersenyum puas.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku ajarkan. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau dapat berimprovisasi. Aku baru saja selesai tampil, tapi tenang saja, mereka akan menyukaimu," ujar Mirajane.

Lucy melirik Mirajane yang berpakaian lebih terbuka darinya. Sungguh cantik dan liar. Iris caramel Lucy menatap butiran keringat Mirajane mengalir dari leher ke sepanjang belahan dada dan menuju pusar. Lucy meneguk ludahnya, sementara Mirajane hanya tersenyum ketika dirinya di perhatikan

"Nah, Lucy, aku harus ke tempat Laxus sekarang. Setelah ini Lisanna akan mengantarmu. Selamat berjuang," Mira mendorong lembut bahu Lucy keluar ruangan.

Ketika Lucy menatap senyuman Lisanna Strauss di hadapannya, ia tahu dirinya tidak dapat mundur kembali.

* * *

Riuh suara di balik tirai panggung membuat Lucy semakin gugup. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan.

Dan ketika musik mulai melantunkan irama, suara riuh manusia mulai teredam. Lampu warna-warni mulai menyapu seisi ruangan. Sedangkan panggung kecil yang di tempati Lucy mempunyai lampu sorot berwarna kuning lembut yang memfokuskan tempat itu.

Tirai kain di sekitar Lucy perlahan terangkat. Lucy mulai berpose dan bergaya sesuai latihan yang di ajarkan Mirajane padanya. Gadis Heartfilia tersebut menggoyangkan badannya dengan sangat natural di sekitar tiang yang berada di panggung. Tubuh seksi dan padat milik Lucy bergoyang mengikuti irama yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Dan meskipun semua mata menatapnya, gadis tersebut mulai terbiasa.

Ya, yakinnya dalam hati. Ia pasti bisa.

* * *

Fairy Tail adalah _guild_ yang sedang tersohor saat ini. Para penyihir anggota Fairy Tail, selain pembuat onar, masing-masing juga ahli dalam berbagai bidang. Pemiliknya, maksudku, Ketuanya, Makarov Dreeyar adalah orang tua terkuat dan termesum dalam _g_ _uild_ nya. Setelah 7 tahun menghilang yang menyebabkan _guild_ dilanda krisis, Makarov membuat semacam bisnis dunia malam.

Jika kalian pikir bisnis tersebut untuk menunjang perekonomian _guild_ yang krisis, kalian salah besar. Itu semua hanyalah sebuah kedok. Berbisnis, selain mendapatkan uang, Makarov juga mendapatkan _fanservi_ _ce_ tersendiri yaitu melihat secara gratis wanita-wanita penari telanjang.

Awalnya rencana ini ditentang oleh semua anggota _guild_ , terutama para wanita. Namun dengan kepandaiannya berbicara, Makarov berhasil meyakinkan hati lugu para peri _gui_ _l_ _d_. Mirajane yang pernah menjadi model majalah dewasa mengajukan diri menjadi penari. Kemudian karena tidak mau kalah, Erza juga mengajukan diri. Begitu pula Cana.

Makarov tersenyum lebar ketika bisnisnya berjalan dengan sangat sempurna. Para penyihir dari berbagai penjuru berkunjung ke _Fairy Tail's Night Club_ untuk bersenang-senang. Selain untuk melihat penari telanjang, mereka juga di manjakan dengan permainan _bi_ _l_ _lyard_ , permainan kartu dan berjudi, minuman beralkohol, bar, musik, menari, dan sejenisnya. Di akhir acara, diadakan pelelangan tidur dengan penari favorit. Dimana yang berani membayar paling mahal adalah pemenangnya.

Dan di sinilah Lucy, menari dengan sangat eksotis. Panggung yang di tempati Lucy berbentuk lingkaran dengan garis tengah 2 meter. Selain Lucy, terdapat empat penari lain di panggung kecil yang di tempatkan pada lokasi yang berbeda-beda. Lucy mengenali diantaranya adalah Erza dan Cana. Wow, bahkan pakaian yang mereka gunakan sangat menantang. Tadinya Lucy di beritahu bahwa Erza memang mengikuti pekerjaan ini, tetapi melihatnya secara langsung adalah keterkejutan sendiri baginya.

Lucy tidak pernah mengetahui tentang _Fairy Tail's Night Club_. Maksudnya, ia tahu, hanya saja ia tidak mengetahui seberapa dalam klub ini beroperasi. Iris caramel Lucy sekilas menangkap wajah teman-teman _guild_ nya. Rupanya banyak juga yang bekerja malam hari, tidak terkecuali Natsu dan Gray. Banyak dari mereka yang ternyata sudah kembali dari misi.

Tiba-tiba Lucy mendengar suara riuh penonton dari area panggung seberang kanannya. Saat Lucy mencari tahu, iris caramelnya terbuka lebar. Gila! Erza mulai membuka penutup dadanya! Erza, dengan wajah merah menggoda, melempar bra ke arah penonton. Kakek Makarov menangkapnya dengan wajah mesum, kemudian memakainya di sekeliling kepalanya. Suara riuh penonton semakin terdengar ketika Erza menari dengan eksotis. Dadanya yang besar memantul ke sana-kemari. Puting merah mudanya yang mencuat menambah kesan eksotis padanya. Erza i _s really damn hot_! Tidak heran para lelaki mesum yang melihatnya kini tersiksa menahan ereksi.

Lucy membeku. Erza memang totalitas dalam setiap pekerjaannya. Tidak heran dia di juluki _Titania—_ sang penyihir hebat Fairy Tail. Kobaran api semangat membuncah dalam diri Lucy.

'Aku tidak ingin kalah!,' ungkapnya dalam hati.

Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Lucy mencoba menarik perhatian, dan berhasil. Sebagian penonton Erza berpaling padanya. Lucy mulai beraksi. Dada besarnya ia busungkan ke depan, belahan pantatnya yang berisi berada di antara tiang, kemudian lengannya memegang erat tiang di belakangnya. Riuh penonton terdengar di hadapannya. Sepertinya Lucy berhasil. Gadis pirang tersebut mulai berani menari seeksotis Erza.

Semakin lama, banyak yang memperhatikan Lucy. Benak Lucy sedikit berimajinasi ketika putingnya semakin mengeras. Di tatap begitu banyak orang memang mengerikan. Apalagi ketika kau secara terang-terangan adalah penggodanya. "Hmm-ahh" desah Lucy. Sial, sepertinya ia mulai terangsang. Namun ternyata penonton semakin menyukainya. Lucy tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa Lucy ketahui, seseorang menatapnya dengan benci. Jemari tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh dan rahangnya yang mengeras.

* * *

 **~Lucy POV**

Uhh. Aku lelah. Setelah 2 jam menari solo dengan tiang, musik akhirnya berhenti. 2 jam! Aku tidak tahu ternyata menarinya selama itu. Tapi bayarannya setimpal. Nanti aku akan mengambilnya di tempat kakek Makarov mesum itu.

Mataku sangat berat, sekarang pukul 2 pagi. Aku menatap bayanganku pada cermin. Riasanku sedikit pudar namun raut lelah jelas tergambar pada wajahku. Aku sedikit berkeringat, rambutku juga sedikit basah karena keringat. Penutup dada dan celana _thong_ masih terpasang pada tubuhku.

Ternyata aku masih belum memiliki nyali seperti Erza, dengusku dalam hati.

Tadinya aku di tawari mengikuti pelelangan di akhir acara dengan iming-iming bayarannya bisa mencapai lima kali lipat dari menari. Tapi aku menolaknya. _Free sex_ tidak ada dalam kamusku meskipun mereka menggunakan kondom. Oh tentu saja, aku tidak siap salah satu orang-orang mesum dan aneh itu menembus vaginaku. Tidak akan.

Aku bergegas memakai jubah _yukata_ biru dan mengikatnya. Aku akan menuju kantor kakek mesum sekarang, jadi pakaianku harus tertutup. Aku melirik kunci roh bintang milikku dan mengaitkannya pada tali pinggang. Aku harus segera pulang dan tidur.

* * *

"Ahhhn.. Aaahh.."

 **Deg**

Tubuhku refleks berhenti. Telingaku mendengar suara yang tidak biasa pada salah satu ruangan di dalam _guild._ Desahan erotis gadis. Ya, suara yang tidak asing tersebut, aku yakin itu suara Mirajane. Uhh.. jangan bilang dia sedang bercinta dengan seseorang. Tapi dengan siapa? Laxus?

"Ngahhhh.. Ahhhh.. Kau yang terbaik. Aahh kau juga.."

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Aku penasaran! Ukhh! Seingatku pintu ini tidak bisa di kunci, dan apabila aku mengintip akan sangat mudah melakukannya. Ehem, aku hanya salah ruangan, tidak mengintip kok. Ketika aku membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan dan menjulurkan kepalaku kedalam, aku ingin segera memukul kepalaku dengan tongkat kayu agar tiba-tiba hilang ingatan.

Hanya ada satu kata. Mengerikan. Aku terkadang takut dengan kemampuan hipotesisku.

Itu benar Mirajane. Benar pula dia sedang bercinta. Ya dia bercinta. Eh, bukan bercinta. Dalam penilaianku, itu murni _sex._

Yang terdapat di depanku adalah Mirajane yang mendesah hebat diantara ke dua pria yang menghimpitnya. Wakaba adalah pria yang berbaring terlentang, lalu terdapat Mirajane di atasnya, dan seorang pria lagi yang berada di belakang Mirajane yaitu Macao. Posisi mereka seperti _sandwich_ _style_ , dimana penis dua pria tadi mengisi lubang vagina dan anal milik Mirajane. Penis besar keduanya bergerak liar, membuat Mirajane benar-benar mabuk kepayang. Wakaba juga memainkan dada besar Mira, sedangkan Macao memainkan klitorisnya.

Aku yakin mereka akan segera klimaks, karena ketiganya benar-benar sudah meracau. Gila! Sebelum ketahuan, aku menutup pintu dengan hati-hati dan melesat pergi.

* * *

Sial, sungguh sial. Mirajane yang baik hati memiliki sisi yang sangat liar. Dan apa tadi? Dua pria sekaligus! Bahkan mereka adalah Wakaba dan Macao. Demi Mavis, aku tidak menyangka. Memang benar penis kedua orang tua itu terbilang besar, mungkin karena itulah Mirajane sangat terpuaskan.. Mengingat desahan Mirajane tadi membuat vaginaku bedenyut-denyut dan celanaku ternyata lembab. Ah, tidak! Tidak! Aku harus menemukan tongkat kayu, agar dapat memukul kepalaku sekarang.

Sret!

Aku sangat terkejut ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menutup wajahku dan menyeretku mengikutinya. Mulutku dibekap sehingga tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ketika aku akan meraih kunci roh bintangku, ternyata kantung koleksi kunciku hilang. Aku panik. Teman-teman roh bintangku! Saat memberontak, kedua tanganku di ikat dengan semacam tali.

"Hmmmpp!"

Aku sangat takut!

Seseorang ini terus menyeretku. Entah aku di bawa kemana. Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin di culik penguntit ataupun maniak gila. Penyihir maupun manusia biasa. Yang pasti sosok ini telah menghilangkan teman-teman roh bintangku. Aku sedikit terisak. Kami-sama. . . teman-teman. . . Natsu. .

* * *

Saat aku membuka mata, ternyata aku berada di kamar apartemenku. Eh? Apa? Apa aku bermimpi?

Penutup wajahku telah di hilangkan. Tapi ada ikatan pada kaki dan tanganku. Aku menghela napas frustasi. Bukan mimpi.

Saat aku mendengar ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar, aku berpura-pura tertidur kembali. Aku akan mencoba mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

Aku merasakan pandangan menusuk dari sosok ini. Semoga saja ia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku pura-pura tertidur. Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terdengar, ia bergerak, ada suara gemersik, lalu yang ku rasakan adalah tubuhku di selimuti. Ah, ya.. aku masih memakai yukata. Orang ini.. _siapa?_

Dia membelai kepalaku dengan sangat lembut. Kemudian beralih pada pipiku. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang sangat familiar. Nyaman. Dan tidak adanya tanda-tanda bahaya dalam tindakannya. Setiap sentuhannya menyalurkan kasih sayang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bekerja seperti ini, Luce" ucapnya serak.

 **DEG!**

Suara ini. . . aku sangat mengenalnya. Tentu saja terasa familiar. Kasih sayangnya. Kehangatannya. Kelembutan sentuhannya. Rasa nyaman ini. . .

.

.

. . . _Natsu_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel.

Aku sangat yakin itu suaranya. Aku belum boleh mengintip sekarang. Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa pria ini mengikaku.

"Luce . . . Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya lembut. Bibirnya menyapu dahiku.

Pipiku menghangat. Ya ampun, aku belum pernah mendapati Natsu Dragneel bersikap sangat lembut terhadap orang lain. Terutama wanita. Apakah aku salah? Ja-Jangan-jangan ini bukan Natsu?

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan. Berpura-pura seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Mataku sedikit membulat. Pria ini Natsu.

Iris caramelku menangkap wajah tegas Natsu Dragneel. Pria dengan surai unik merah muda yang berantakan. Bertelanjang dada. Dan duduk menjulang di hadapanku dengan penampilannya yang liar.

Meskipun sudah sering melihatnya berpenampilan seperti ini, wajahku tetap menghangat. Entah sejak kapan aku menganggap Natsu Dragneel, pria di hadapanku ini, sangat menawan. Ada yang berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda di wajah Natsu. Aku tidak yakin itu apa, tapi, tatapan itu. . .

"Kau sudah bangun, Luce?"

Eh-ah, "Y-ya!," oh, aku gugup!

"Maaf mengikatmu," ujar Natsu pendek. Iris gelapnya menatap pengikat tali pada tangan dan kakiku.

"Umm. . Bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku melemparkan tatapan bertanya padanya. Tetapi Natsu membuang muka. "Tidur dengan tangan dan kaki terikat membuat badanku sakit," rengekku.

Natsu menatapku dengan menyesal. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menyingkap selimut dan membuka simpul pengikatku.

". . ."

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" tuntutku. "Aku tidak akan marah selama jawabanmu masuk akal."

". . ."

"Dimana Happy? Apa ini lelucon bagi kalian? Lebih dari empat hari kalian menghilang, dan ini hadiah kepulangan kalian?" aku terus mengomel. Tentu saja aku tidak terima, kejahilan mereka kali ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Natsu, kau mau bicara atau ti—"

"Aku tidak rela!" potong Natsu dengan nada tinggi.

"Ap-apa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya Luce! Aku sungguh tidak menyukai kau bekerja sebagai penari telanjang!"

Mulutku terbuka. Kelopak netraku melebar. A-apa katanya?

"Aku sangat tidak menyukai ketika para hidung belang itu menatapmu dengan lapar. Aku benci ketika mereka memikirkan hal tidak senonoh tentangmu! Bahkan meskipun itu adalah Gray!"

Kepalan tangan Natsu mengetat. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya menusuk tajam. Deru napasnya terasa berat, seakan ada beban besar di atas dadanya.

Amarah Natsu tergambar jelas pada wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Ia berantakan. Liar. _Sexy._ Menggoda. Seharusnya aku takut. Tetapi sebaliknya, jantungku berpacu semakin cepat.

Oh _Kami-sama_. . .

Akp harus mengucapkan sesuatu. "A-aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja... pembayaran apartemenku hampir jatuh tempo. Aku harus bekerja dan mendapatkan uang. Kau pergi selama beberapa hari, kalian semua... aku tidak tahu harus mengambil misi apa!" rengekku pada akhir kalimat.

Natsu hanya terdiam. Aku malu. Yeah, aku sedang membela diri sekarang.

"Ja-jangan mendekat, bodoh!" teriakku saat tiba-tiba Natsu mendesak ke arahku.

"Aku. Sangat. Marah," Natsu menghimpitku pada dinding di belakangku. Dadaku seperti akan meledak. Sial.

"Hen-hentikan."

"Tidak. Kau yang harus hentikan. Semua orang di guild tahu perasaanku padamu, tapi hanya kau yang tidak tahu. Apa aku kurang memberikan tanda padamu, Luce?" tuntut Natsu.

"A-aku. Aku tidak ingin berprasangka buruk pada teman-temanku," meskipun aku sebenarnya sadar aku juga memiliki perasaan istimewa padamu. Ugh.. Natsu mendesakkan kakinya diantara kakiku.

"Biar ku katakan dengan jelas. Lucy, aku Natsu Dragneel Salamander, _menyukaimu_.." bisik Natsu di dekat telingaku. "Maka dari itu, aku sangat tidak menyukai kau menjual tubuhmu hanya untuk uang!" Natsu meremas pergelangan tanganku. Ia meraih daguku dan memaksaku menatapnya, "kalau kau segitu inginnya uang, bahkan dengan cara sekotor itu.. mengapa kau tidak tidur denganku? Aku akan membayarmu," sorot iris manik gelapnya menatapku sangat tajam.

"Sudah ku bi—" bibir Natsu membungkamku. Ia menciumku dengan kasar, sekasar ucapannya tadi. Seharusnya aku bahagia karena seseorang yang aku suka ternyata juga menyukaiku dan ia juga menciumku, tapi aku tidak merasa senang dengan ini. Dengan ciumannya.

Ciumannya terasa sangat pahit. Ciuman mendominasi yang sangat berbeda dari ciuman manis yang kuimpikan. Tidak ada perasaan hangat dalam setiap kecupannya karena ciuman ini merendahkanku.

Tangan kanan Natsu mencengkram dadaku, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih pinggangku. Sebelah kakinya yang berada diantara kakiku terus mendesak hingga pangkal pahaku. Ciumannya telah berpindah menyusuri leher dan bahuku. Yukata yang kukenakan semakin tersingkap dan berantakan.

Natsu menggesekkan bukti gairahnya padaku. Ia menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuhnya disana. Bibirnya masih berada pada leherku dan sedikit menggigitnya. Mungkin akan ada tanda kepemilikan disana. Aku ditandai oleh seseorang yang aku sukai. Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia?

Aku hanya terdiam. Tidak membalas atau menolak perlakuan Natsu. Tubuh dan jiwaku mati rasa. Sekalipun Natsu berusaha merangsang tubuhku, aku sama sekali tidak merespon. Bukankah aku dulu sempat memimpikan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dengan Natsu?

Menyedihkan.

Tanpa aku sadari butiran air mataku menganak sungai. Dan setelahnya, semua perlakuan Natsu padaku terhenti seketika. Aku tidak menatapnya. Tapi aku merasakan tatapannya padaku. Dan aku tertunduk memeluk lututku, menangis dalam diam. Menyedihkan.

"Lucy..." bisik Natsu pelan, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Luce?"

". . ."

"Luce?"

". . ."

"Luce, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena bersikap brengsek," Natsu terduduk di depanku. Ia bersujud dengan kepalanya menyentuh ranjang.

". . ."

"Luce aku mohon maafkan aku. Bicaralah," bisiknya dengan suara tercekat, "atau kau ingin memukulku? Menamparku? Lakukanlah..tapi jangan mengabaikanku, Luce," pintanya.

". . ."

"Lucy..." kali ini ia menyentuhku. Menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia membelai kepalaku dengan lembut dan sarat akan perasaan menyesal.

"Luce, maafkan aku dan kebodohanku. Aku sangat egois. Aku sangat cemburu. Tapi jauh di dalam hatiku aku marah pada diriku sendiri, Luce. Kau berusaha sendiri selama ini, itu mengingatkan betapa menyedihkannya aku. Maka dari itu aku diam-diam melaksanakan misi yang terbilang berat untuk mencari hadiah besar. Untuk dapat membantumu. Tapi kau sampai melakukan pekerjaan seperti Erza. Pekerjaan yang aku benci di _guild_ ini. Ini membuatku seperti sampah, karena aku belum dapat membantumu dalam hal _apapun._ " Pelukan Natsu semakin erat seiring penyesalannya.

Meskipun Natsu memang sangat bodoh. Dia kasar. Pembuat onar. Tidak sabaran. Pemarah. Dan hal-hal jelek lainnya. Tapi semua itu memang... Natsu yang aku sukai.

"Luce?" ucap Natsu ketika aku menyentuh wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi aku mohon, jangan mengulangi lagi semua kejadian hari ini," pintaku.

Natsu mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku berjanji seumur hidupku!" sumpahnya. Iris gelapnya berkilat bahagia. Dan aku menyukai raut wajahnya yang seperti itu. Ah.. aku memang bodoh. Tidak bisa berlama-lama marah kepadanya.

"Um.. Natsu?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa lepaskan sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang sangat keras mendesakku di bawah sana.." ucapanku terputus ketika menyadari sesuatu yang mendesakku. Benda _itu._

Natsu tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya."Maaf, Luce," ujarnya kikuk. "Kau sangat menggoda. Aku sampai terbakar gairah. Pertunjukanmu membuat kami para lelaki tersiksa. Yah, kurasa aku harus mandi dengan air dingin. Air yang sangat dingin."

Wajahku terasa panas mendengar pernyataan vulgarnya. Aku yakin wajahku memerah hingga ke telinga. Tapi aku sudah bertekad. Aku sudah meyakinkan diri untuk melakukan ini. "Natsu.."

Natsu terhenti dan menoleh menunggu melanjutkan ucapanku.

"A-aku akan membantumu."

Ia tampak tidak mengerti dengan kalimat ambiguku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Kau pasti bisa Lucy!_ yakinku dalam hati. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang telah aku perbuat!" jelasku.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham. Ugh.. dia memang _idiot!_

" _Mou!_ Anggap saja ini hadiah!" teriakku.

Dengan segera aku menarik lengan Natsu dan mendorongnya duduk diatas ranjang.

"Lu-Lucy?!" ujar Natsu panik saat aku duduk diatas pangkuannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik untuk kau goda," suara Natsu terdengar berat. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggesekkan pantatku diatas benda miliknya.

"L-Lucy... Kau b-bilang jangan melakukan ini lagi... tapi sekarang kau sendiri yang menggodaku! Nghh.. hentikan!" tangan besar Natsu mencengkram bongkahan pantatku. Ia berusaha menghentikan gerakanku diatasnya.

Aku menangkup wajah merah Natsu dan tersenyum. "Aku memang tidak menyukai tuduhanmu. Tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab karena telah _membangunkanmu._ Kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Bisikku tepat di telinga kanannya. Bertepatan dengan itu, aku mendorong pinggulku ke arah Natsu dan kami berdua menyulut api bersama.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"Nghh.."

Lidah manis Natsu menyeruak ke dalam mulut Lucy dan mengecap indra perasa gadis _blondie_ itu. Ciuman pancingan Lucy dibalas dengan ciuman menuntut dari Natsu. Salahkan gadis pirang yang telah menggodanya itu. Natsu tidak akan peduli seandaikan Lucy akan menghajarnya setelah ini. Well, si Heartfilia muda itu telah membangkitkan sisi liarnya!

Natsu tidak paham dengan perubahan mood Lucy. Tadinya Natsu sudah khawatir telah berbuat hal yang di benci gadis itu karena Lucy sampai menangis. Tapi ternyata kemudian ia sendiri yang kemudian di goda habis-habisan.

Dibawah sana pinggul Lucy terus-menerus menggesekkan kemaluan keduanya. Meskipun masih di balut oleh pakaian, namun sensasi panas yang di hasilkan benar-benar membuat kepala Natsu terbakar gairah. Kedua tangan mungil Lucy berirama membelai sepanjang dada dan punggung Natsu. Menggoda setiap jengkal kulitnya dengan usapan lembut telapak tangan hangatnya. Dada besar milik Lucy sesekali bertemu dan mendesak dada bidangnya. Dan sekali lagi. Mereka masih memakai pakaian, tetapi Natsu sudah hampir klimaks.

 _Tidak boleh. Akan sangat memalukan jika aku keluar sekarang,_ tekad Natsu.

Ciuman keduanya terlepas. Natsu menghisap saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Lucy. Bibir tegasnya mengecup sepanjang leher dan tulang selangka Lucy. Desahan Lucy lolos ketika Natsu menyingkap bagian atas _yukata_ nya dan mengecup sepanjang kulitnya. Sesekali bibir pria itu menghisap dan menggigit, menandai area jajahannya, sepertinya beberapa hari ke depan Lucy tidak bisa memakai pakaian terbuka favoritnya.

Kedua tangan Natsu merambat dan membelai punggung Lucy yang terbuka. Ia menarik gadis itu kearahnya. Menyatukan dada keduanya dan membuat gerakan pinggul Lucy terhenti. Natsu mengecup kuat belahan dada Lucy dan memberinya tanda kepemilikan disana. Lucy melengkungkan punggungnya ke arah Natsu, lengannya mendekap dan mendorong kepala merah muda Natsu ke arahnya.

Natsu mendongak menatap iris karamel Lucy. Iris gelap miliknya berkabut oleh gairah dan Lucy menyadari itu. Lucy mengangguk, ia juga menginginkan pria ini.

Pakaian dalam Lucy adalah setelan hitam yang ia gunakan ketika menari diatas panggung. Iris gelap Natsu berkilat ketika menatap dada Lucy yang menantang di hadapannya. Pria itu menggigit bagian tengah tali tipis penghubung _cup_ bra Lucy, dan menariknya keatas. Dada Lucy memantul ketika bebas dari penyangganya. Putingnya yang berwarna merah muda tampak mencuat dan menggoda.

"Kau indah Luce," ujar Natsu memandangnya takjub. Gadis di hadapannya hanya tersipu malu.

Tanpa banyak kata, Natsu mengecup dada Lucy dengan bersemangat. Kedua tangannya menangkup dada besar itu dan memijatnya telaten. Wajah Natsu berdiam diri diperpotongan leher Lucy, kelopak matanya terpejam dan bibirnya mengecupi leher Lucy.

"Hnm...Ahh~ mmm.."

Lucy refleks melengkungkan tubuhnya. Desahan terus-menerus lolos meskipun bibirnya ia gigit rapat-rapat. Sensasi panas telapak tangan Natsu, gerakan tangannya yang menggoda dan terampil, serta dadanya yeng memang sensitif, semua itu membuat Lucy hampir gila. Ia menyadari pusat tubuhnya bereaksi dan semakin lembab.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, pinggulnya bergerak secara naluri di atas kejantanan Natsu, yang kemudian di balas dengan cengkraman kuat pria itu terhadap buah dadanya. Lucy memekik. Tapi tidak dapat gadis itu pungkiri bahwa ia menyukai perlakuan Natsu. Pijatan dan remasan Natsu berirama, pria itu memutar dada di genggamannya dengan perlahan dan lambat, kemudian tiba-tiba memutarnya dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan cepat. Gerakan yang bermacam-macam irama itu tidak dapat Lucy tebak. Natsu memanjakannya.

"AH! Ahnmmm~..,"

Natsu melahap pusat dada Lucy. Puting dadanya yang sejak tadi menantang Natsu mendapat perhatian dari bibir pria itu. Lidahnya membelai dan menggoda pucuk merah muda dada Lucy disertai hisapan kuat. Sebelah dadanya terus diremas dan dipijat satu tangan besarnya, sementara tangan lainnya merambat menyusuri sisi tubuh Lucy hingga pinggangnya. Natsu menarik tali yukata Lucy hingga terlepas dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Ia menyusuri kulit putih dan mulus yang tampak di balik _yukata_ tipis tersebut. Semua itu ia lakukan dengan tangan.

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya. Di tatapnya Lucy yang memejamkan erat matanya dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Senyuman tipis Natsu terukir, pandangannya lalu teralih pada keadaan gadis itu diatas pangkuannya. Lucy tampak sangat menggoda. Yukata miliknya telah terbuka seluruhnya pada bagian depan, dada telanjangnya terekspos, dan tanda kepemilikan tersebar pada kulit Lucy.

Lucy membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Natsu yang sedang meneliti tubuhnya yang terbuka. Wajahnya semakin merona. Penyihir bintang roh tersebut mati-matian menahan malu. Walaupun Natsu memang sering melihatnya dalam keadaan memalukan, tapi tetap saja Lucy tidak terbiasa. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak ketika Natsu menariknya hingga jatuh terlentang di atas ranjangnya. Gerakan pria itu luwes ketika menindihnya. Lucy di hadapkan pada cengiran lebar Natsu.

"Apa kau siap, Luce?" Natsu bertanya di sertai tatapan mendalamnya. Wajahnya tanpa keraguan. Meminta restunya.

Sekelebat keraguan sempat melintas dalam kepala Lucy. Jika setuju, apakah mendiang ayah dan ibunya akan mengutuknya dari alam sana? Jika tidak, apakah Lucy rela menyudahi kegiatan ini? Lucy sudah terlanjur terbakar gairah. Lihat saja celananya yang basah itu!

Natsu masih menunggu, tidak. Ia akan terus menunggu. _Apapun_ jawaban gadisnya, ia akan menghormatinya. Tunggu dulu, gadis _nya_?

Lucy galau. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Raut wajah Natsu di depannya membuatnya ingin melakukannya, tapi satu sisi jiwanya sebagai gadis baik-baik menentang. Bagaimanapun, ia dan Natsu belum memiliki ikatan jauh selain persahabatan. Meskipun Natsu bilang ia menyukai Lucy, tapi _sahabat_ 'kan memang _saling_ _menyukai_. Dahi Lucy berkerut. Ia memejamkan mata. Raut gelisah tampak pada paras cantiknya.

Natsu menghela nafas halus, ia tersenyum. Ia tahu apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu. Wajah Natsu mendekat ke arah Lucy, dan bibirnya mengecup dahi gadis itu dengan sangat lembut. Kelopak mata Lucy terbuka dan menampilkan wajah bingung ketika Natsu merapatkan yukata Lucy sebelum beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Pria itu juga membentangkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Lucy lalu menuju kamar mandi. Sikap Natsu meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak gadis itu.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yuhuu~**

Saya hadir membawa Fic coretmecumcoret.. Niatnya Mau buat One Shot. Tapi karena kepanjangan saya pangkas sampai di sini dulu~ #plak

Saya tunggu respon teman-teman sekalian yaa, maaf kalau banyak typo belum sempat ngecek ulang. Thankyuu :))) RnR, _please_?

-Aquaflew


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena lupa mencantumkan fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk** Fic of Delusion **:D**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari pagi itu menembus celah tirai jendela sebuah apartemen minimalis. Pemiliknya, seorang gadis _blondie_ mengerutkan dahinya, merasa terganggu dengan cahaya yang sedikit menimpanya. Perlahan, kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia terduduk, bola matanya merotasi memeriksa tempatnya sekarang berada. Kamarnya. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba gadis ini mendesah kecewa.

"Bangunlah Lucy," tegurnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu, Lucy, tampak memegang kepalanya. Pusing melanda kepalanya akibat kekurangan tidur. Dengan langkah terhuyung, Lucy menuju dapur mengambil segelas air.

 **ooOoo**

Hari ini Lucy memakai pakaian yang tertutup, tidak terbuka seperti biasanya. Ia mengenakan kaos _navy_ ketat dengan kerah tinggi dan rok putih rample 10cm diatas lutut. _Yah_ , meskipun tertutup, tubuh Lucy yang menonjol di beberapa bagian tidak menguangi kesan _sexy_ yang melekat pada gadis itu. Bahkan beberapa pejalan kaki sampai menabrak tembok atau tercebur di sungai karena terus menatapnya.

Gadis itu sempat kerepotan mencari pakaian yang dapat menutupi belasan tanda kemerahan akibat perbuatan— "Aku pasti sudah gila," gumam Lucy sepanjang jalan. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan memori kegiatannya semalam, namun naasnya, justru kepalanya bertambah pusing.

Entah apa yang di debatkan gadis itu dalam hati. Langkah kakinya tidak begitu semangat saat menuju _guild_. Ya, Lucy akan menuju Fairy Tail sekarang. Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk bekerja. Uang menarinya tadi malam belum ia minta dari kakek Makarov. Oh benar, persoalan uang inilah yang membuat gadis _blondie_ ini memiliki banyak sekali pengalaman dalam satu malam.

"Hay Lucy," sapa salah seorang anggota _guild_ ramah.

Lucy hanya tersenyum muram menanggapi sapaan teman-teman guildnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ocehan Levy tentang menemukan buku yang di incar Lucy sejak minggu kemarin, padahal kemarin Lucy masih antusias. Sepertinya _mood_ si pirang ini sedang berada di ujung keputus asaan.

Lucy duduk di kursi tinggi depan bar, tatapannya lurus menuju rak minuman di hadapannya. Ini masih pagi, kepala pirangnya sangat pusing, tapi Lucy ingin minum alkohol. Tidak. Tidak. Ia bukan Cana yang suka minum di setiap waktu. Ia harus bekerja. Jemari Lucy menggenggam helaian pirangnya dan mencengkramnya erat. _Singkirkan pusing ini!_

"Ini, minumlah," ucap seseorang.

Lucy melirik Mairajane di hadapannya yang meletakkan gelas mug dengan asap yang mengepul. Minuman hangat yang di bawakan Mirajane tampak menggugah indra penciuman Lucy. Aromanya yang manis dan hangat membuat gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, kemudian tanpa basa-basi mulai meresapnya.

" _Ocha_ hijau baik untuk relaksasi," jelas Mirajane di sertai senyuman manisnya.

Lucy hanya terdiam. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengkonfirmasi apa yang ia lihat semalam. Mirajane adalah teman yang baik, Lucy tidak ingin mencari gara-gara. Ia tidak akan membahas itu selama bukan Mirajane sendiri yang memulai. Lucy terus meresap _ocha_ pemberian Mirajane, dan perlahan nyeri di kepalanya sedikit memudar. Wow. _All hail Mira!_

"Terima kasih banyak," Lucy menempatkan uang di meja bar.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ambil ini kembali," Mirajane mendorong kembali uang ke hadapan Lucy. Saat dahi Lucy berkerut, Mira menambahkan, "Ini hadiah dariku, karena kau sudah bekerja keras semalam."

Lucy tersenyum. Tidak baik menolak kebaikan teman. "Sekali lagi terima kasih," ucapnya lembut. Mira hanya mengangguk kalem.

"Jadi apa kau mau bekerja lagi nanti malam?" tawar Mirajane.

Lucy sempat terdiam, kesmudian ia berkata akan memikirkannya.

"Datang saja kalau kau memang ingin bekerja. Kau tahu, banyak yang menyukai pertunjukanmu semalam, Luce," Mira berujar ceria.

Lucy hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Tentu saja para hidung belang akan menyukai apapun yang wanita telanjang tampilkan. Tapi Lucy tidak mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Jadi dimana Kakek Makarov? Aku ingin mengambil gaji, hehe."

Mirajane mengatakan bahwa Kakek Makarov berada di ruangannya dan Lucy segera berpamitan.

 **ooOoo**

"Oh Master~ ...Hentikan~ AHHHhh"

 **Ouch.**

Tangan Lucy terhenti ketika akan mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Suara genit wanita dengan desahan manja mengalun sepanjang koridor yang sepi tersebut. Dapat di dengarnya suara Kakek Makarov yang terkekeh dan menggombali lawannya. Entah siapa wanita itu.

Lucy membuang napas pendek. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi datar. Sudah cukup segala penggugah birahi yang terjadi dalam _guild_ ini. Ia tidak akan menjadi orang yang sungkan dengan kelakuan tidak wajar teman-teman _guild_ nya. Ya, bukankah ini sudah hal yang biasa ketika kau beranjak dewasa? Kenapa harus malu melihat secara _live_ kehidupan malam yang liar? Huh.

Memantapkan diri, Lucy mengetuk pintu. Ada sedikit suara ribut di dalam, dan ia segera membuka pintu. Penasaran.

"Waaa! Tung—"

Lucy sejenak terpaku menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, dan—

 **BLAM**

—segera menutup pintu kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf tentang tadi, Master.." sesal Lucy. Meskipun wajah gadis itu berkata sebaliknya.

Kakek Makarov tersenyum kikuk, sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah.. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit bersenang-senang.. Hahahaha" tawanya menggelegar.

Lucy berdeham. "Jadi, Master, saya ke sini untuk mengambil gaji saya semalam.."

"Oh! Ya! Ya! Tentu saja. Akan aku ambilkan, Lucy." Kakek Makarov segera beranjak menuju meja kerjanya. "Kau bekerja sangat baik semalam," puji Kakek, ia telah membawa amplop bertuliskan gaji untuk Lucy. "Apa kau akan mempertimbangkan tawaran bekerja lagi nanti malam? Bahkan untuk seterusnya? Kau punya bakat alami, Lucy." tawar si Kakek dengan raut wajah meyakinkan.

Lucy hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menerima gaji yang di sodorkan padanya dan menghitung di depan Kakek Makarov. Sedikit terkejut ketika jumlahnya melebihi yang dijanjikan. "Ini kelebihan, Kek.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Beberapa pelanggan menyukaimu dan.. anggap saja _tip_. Kau sedang membutuhkan uang kan? Seseorang bilang begitu."

Ucapan Kakek Makarov tampak tulus. Lucy terharu mendengarnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala hormat dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih yang kemudian di balas dengan senyum lembut si kakek.

"Kau bahkan akan mendapatkan lebih banyak kalau kau bekerja lagi nanti malam," bujuk kakek Makarov lagi.

"Hehe.. terima kasih tawarannya kek. Akan aku pertimbangkan.."

Lucy dan Kakek Makarov berdiri. Gadis itu membungkukkan badan hormat dan akan memberikan salam, tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku akibat belaian lembut pada pantatnya. Di liriknya si Kakek Makarov yang tadinya tampak bijak—kini berekspresi mesum, sedang membelai pantat Lucy. Tingginya yang tidak mencapai paha Lucy membuat si kakek dapat mengintip celana dalam gadis itu.

Dengan satu gerakan, Lucy mencengkram pergelangan tangan si Kakek dan membuatnya terkilir dan mengaduh ampun. Rasakan! Dasar _dirty old man!_

"Kakek.. jaga sikapmu karena aku masih menghormatimu," Lucy berujar dingin. Tatapan tajam Lucy membuatnya terlihat lebih menakutkan dari Erza ketika sedang marah.

" _Su-sumimasen.._ " gagap Kakek Makarov meringkuk di pojokan.

"Permisi," Lucy membungkukkan badan dan melesat keluar.

 **ooOoo**

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengacuhkan Mirajane yang menatapnya cemas, mengabaikan Levy ataupun teman-teman lain yang berusaha memanggil dan mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ya Ampun.. gadis itu sepertinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Levy kepada Mira.

Mirajane mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak bertemu Lucy setelah dia menaiki panggung. Aku sedikit sibuk, hehe." Terang Mira malu-malu.

"Ya.. kau memang sibuk. Sibuk bermain dengan dua Om-Om mesum," sindir Cana.

Perkataan Cana membuat Mirajane pucat seketika.

 _Poor Mira!_ Belajarlah untuk berhati-hati saat _'bersenang-senang'_ di tempat umum~

 **ooOoo**

 **DEG. Astaga.**

"Di-dimana kunci roh bintangku?"

Dunia kepada Lucy.. Baru sadar sekarang?

"Ta-tadi malam Natsu yang mengerjaiku.. berarti kemungkinan besar dia mengetahui dimana kunciku berada." Secepat kilat Lucy menuju kediaman Natsu.

Sebenarnya gadis itu sedikit bimbang. Tadi pagi saat di _guild_ ia tidak menemukan Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy maupun Erza. Entah kemana mereka pergi. Ia memang sedang tidak ingin menemui Natsu, tapi pria itu memegang kunci roh bintangnya. Jiwanya yang lain.

"Hay Luce! Mau kemana?!"

"Happy?"

Happy muncul dengan menampilkan senyum jahil _khas_ miliknya. "Lucy~ Apa kau akan menikah dengan Natsu? Pftt.."

"Hm?" Lucy menatap Happy bingung.

"Ahh.. tidak perlu malu-malu! Natsu sudah bekerja sangat keras, kau tahu kan!" Happy tertawa. Tangan kucingnya membentuk tanda _love_ dengan jahil. "Jika sudah menikah nanti, berikan aku ikan setiap hari, Lucy!"

"Oh, em.. Okay." Lucy masih belum paham maksud Happy. Tetapi.. 'S _aatnya mengorek informasi,'_ batinnya licik. "Um, Happy?"

Happy yang masih menggoda Lucy menoleh,"Ya? Apa Lucy? Kau mau bertanya dimana Natsu?" godanya lagi.

"Y-ya.. tapi sebelumnya beritahu aku. Kenapa Natsu harus bekerja keras?"

Happy terdiam. Lucy mengira ia salah berbicara. **Ouch.** "Kenapa, kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu ya, Lucy? Natsu tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Happy beruntun.

Lucy tampak salah tingkah, "Y-Ya.. kau tahu 'kan, semalam kami sibuk akan _sesuatu_ sampai kami tidak membicarakan dengan detail," Lucy memberi kode dengan tangannya. Wajahnya merona, menambah nilai _plus_ untuk _acting_ nya mengelabui happy.

Happy mengangguk dengan wajah mesum. "Oh tentu saja aku tahu~ kalian adalah pasangan _ero_ (mesum)," tawanya meledak dan Lucy menahan diri untuk menjitak Happy. "Natsu bekerja keras untuk membelikanmu rumah, jadi kau tidak perlu membayar uang sewa setiap bulannya. Dia mencari batu indah untuk di jadikan cincin. Juga merelakan harga dirinya dengan meminta bantuan pada Gray untuk men _design_ cincin untukmu," terang Happy. Sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya dan panic karena kelepasan bicara.

Lucy membeku.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya kejutan semalam masih berlangsung..

 **ooOoo**

" _Natsu ada di rumah, sepertinya ia sedang tidur. Aku ada janji dengan Carla,_ jaa _Lucy~ . Ngomong-ngomong_ _,_ _aku juga ingin menikah!"_

 **.**

Setelah mengorek informasi dari kucing biru itu, Lucy terdiam cukup lama.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menemui Natsu dan bertanya dimana kunci roh bintangnya? Itu saja? Informasi tadi cukup membuat rasa penasaran Lucy berada di level tertinggi. Apa Happy berkata jujur?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus berkecamuk di dalam kepala pirangnya, hingga tanpa sadar Lucy sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Natsu. 'Kyaaa kenapa aku sudah sampai rumahnya?!' batinnya panik.

"Aku harus kembali.. AH! Bagaimana dengan kunci roh bintangku? Ughh," Lucy mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. "Ketuk? Tidak. Ketuk? Tidak." Gadis itu terus menarik-ulur tangannya yang hendak mengetuk pintu rumah Natsu.

"Mungkin besok saja.. Aku harus menenagkan pikiranku dulu." Putus Lucy akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cklek**

Gerakan Lucy terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

 **ooOoo**

Lucy duduk dengan gelisah. Ia menatap segala benda di dalam rumah Natsu. Gadis itu bukannya belum pernah bersinggah disini, hanya saja segala hal ia lakukan―termasuk memandangi benda-benda aneh koleksi Natsu, agar rasa gugupnya hilang.

Rumah Natsu dan Happy yang mungil dan sederhana ini tampak tidak berubah dari saat pertama kali Lucy bersinggah. Dulu Lucy sempat merapikan tempat ini, tetapi sepertinya baik Natsu maupun Happy tidak dapat menjaganya tetap rapi. Rumah ini sangat berantakan. Semua benda berada di lantai, Lucy tidak ingin mengabsennya satu-persatu, tetapi meskipun berantakan, ternyata tidak adanya gunungan sampah. Sehingga tidak ada serangga ataupun bau busuk sampah di rumah ini.

Lucy tersenyum geli menatap ranjang di depannya. Selimut milik Natsu jatuh ke lantai, seprai dan bentalnya tampak acak-acakan. Ia dapat melihat kamar Natsu karena rumah Natsu hanya memiliki satu ruangan besar untuk kamar tidur dan ruang duduk, serta satu ruang kecil untuk kamar mandi. Tempat tidur Happy satu ranjang bersama Natsu. Dan meskipun berantakan, Lucy masih ingat betapa empuk dan nyamannya ranjang tersebut. Natsu pernah bercerita bahwa kasur tersebut terbuat dari domba salju, yaitu domba yang memiliki bulu seputih salju. Dan pikiran Lucy langsung teringat oleh bulu domba milik roh bintang Aries, temannya. Oke, saatnya memikirkan kunci roh bintangnya kembali.

"Natsu?" panggil Lucy.

"Hm?" sahut Natsu dari kamar mandi. Rupanya Lucy sedang menunggui Natsu yang mandi.

"Apa kau mengetahui dimana kunci roh bintang milikku? Aku kehilangan mereka tadi malam." Tiba-tiba wajah Lucy memerah. Mungkin teringat _hal_ _semalam._

Terdengar kran air di matikan dan pintu di buka. Natsu menampakkan diri dengan setengah tubuhnya yang telanjang. Bagian terlarangnya hanya tertutup selembar handuk kecil. Netra Lucy melotot sempurna melihat pemandangan eksotis di depannya. Badan atletis, _macho,_ dan seksi milik pria itu membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Kyaaaa! Ke-kenapa kau telanjang!?"

Pria _pinkish_ itu tampak acuh tak acuh dengan rekasi Lucy yang menurutnya berlebihan. "Aku 'kan habis mandi," ujarnya dengan mengangkat bahu santai. Natsu memilah pakaian dan menemukan celana santai miliknya. Tangannya hendak melepas handuk kecil di pinggangnya―bermaksud memakai celana itu, sebelum sebuah bantal mengenai kepala merah mudanya.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERGANTI PAKAIAN DI DEPANKU, DASAR MESUM!" raung Lucy.

Dengan malas, Natsu membawa celana itu ke kamar kecil dan mamakainya di sana. Meninggalkan gadis penyihir pirang yang tengah menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. "Natsu bodoh!" umpat sang gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi apa kau tahu dimana kunci roh bintangku?" tanya Lucy.

"Ah, ya." sahut Natsu _cuek._ Pria itu sibuk memakan sarapannya.

"Benarkah? Dimana? Berikan padaku?!" tuntut Lucy.

Natsu masih mengunyah makanannya. Tidak mempedulikan pernyataan Lucy. hal ini membuat gadis pirang tersebut naik pitam.

"Natsu. Kau sangat mengerti bahwa kunci itu sangat berarti untukku, bukan? Jangan main-main denganku! Aku tidak ingin bercanda sekarang!" ungkap Lucy dengan nada meninggi.

Natsu tampaknya tidak terusik dengan kemarahan Lucy. ia tidak menanggapi dan terus memakan sarapannya. Ya Ampun, pria ini kenapa? Ia bersikap sangat menyebalkan.

"Natsu―"

"Aku sedang makan, Luce. Diamlah sebentar," titah Natsu. Dan Lucy terdiam.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian.**

"Aku harus mencuci piring," ujar pria itu. Dan mencuci peralatan makan miliknya. Lucy terdiam dan mengawasi.

 **Beberapa waktu berlalu.**

"Aku harus membersihkan rumah." Dan Natsu melakukan apa yang di ucapkannya.

Setiap pria itu selesai dengan suatu pekerjaan, ia akan melakukan pekerjaan lainnya. Membuat Lucy tidak memunyai kesempatan untuk bertanya. Bahkan saat ini, rumah Natsu menjadi sangat rapi dan lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Namun keadaan rumah Natsu sangat kontras dengan wajah Lucy yang tampak luar biasa kesal. Natsu mempermainkannya!

"Hah~ aku lelah sekali.. ada apa denganmu, Luce?"

". . ."

"Oh, iya, kunci! Aku akan memberikannya setelah kau dapat menghiburku." Ujar Natsu seenaknya.

Wajah Lucy sangat merah menahan amarah. Pria di sampingnya benar-benar minta di hajar. "Natsu―" tangan mungilnya bersiap memukul kepala si merah muda.

Dengan mudah Natsu menangkap lengan mungil Lucy. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berbisik, "kali ini aku sungguh akan memberikannya. Kau hanya tinggal menghiburku, Luce. Bukankah itu mudah?"

Lucy memandang natsu sinis. Sedikit waspada apabila ada kemungkinan pria itu akan mengerjainya kembali. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujarnya tajam.

"Hm.. hal yang mudah sebenarnya.." Natsu mendekati telinga Lucy dan berbisik sesuatu.

"APAAAA?" teriak Lucy. "KAU GILA? Sebenarnya apa yang tengah merasukimu dari kemarin?!"

"Ayolah, Luce. Aku sedang ingin itu.. Kau kan sudah biasa melakukannya~"

"TIDAK MAU! Apa kau lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan semalam?! Dan itu belum hilang!" tolak Lucy.

"Apa kau tidak ingin teman-teman roh bintangmu kembali?"

Skak mat. Natsu sangat mengetahui kelemahannya. Bukannya Lucy takut dengan ancaman Natsu. Namun kerena Natsu sedang bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya, hal tersebut membuat gadis pirang itu sedikit waspada dengan ancamannya―

"Baiklah,"―dan melakukan permintaannya.

 **ooOoo**

"Lucy keluarlah~" goda Natsu di depan kamar mandi miliknya.

"Tidak mau. Natsu.." rengek Lucy.

"Kau ini kenapa, Luce? Padahal kau sudah sering melakukannya," pancing Natsu.

"Ini semua karena perbuatanmu! Aku tidak menyangka kau semesum ini, Natsu!"

"Sudahlah, keluar saja." Tangan Natsu menyusup kedalam celah pintu dan menarik tangan Lucy agar keluar dari ruang kecil tersebut. Setelah mendengar teriakan dan rengekan, akhirnya Natsu berhasil menarik Lucy keluar menuju ruang dekat ranjang.

"Ja-jangan melihatku!" gadis itu menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang.

Natsu tertawa dan berusaha menarik kedua tangan Lucy. "Kalau kau terus menutupinya, bagaimana caramu akan menghiburku? Nanti tidak cepat selesai _lhoo_ ," perkataan Natsu membuat Lucy terdiam. Dengan perlahan Natsu menarik tangan menyilang Lucy dari dadanya dan menampilkan pemandangan manis gadis tersebut.

Natsu di buat takjub. Lucy memang selalu manis dan seksi. Polos dan liar di saat bersamaan.

Di hadapannya, Lucy memakai kostum merah _bunny girl_. Kostum yang memang seksi tersebut bertambah liar dengan adanya bercak-bercak merah yang menyebar pada dada dan leher Lucy. Stoking hitam pada kaki jenjang Lucy, telinga kelinci yang memberikan kesan polos, dan wajah memerah gadis tersubut.. bahkan memandangnya saja membuat adik Natsu bangkit.

Lucy yang merasa heran karena tidak adanya reaksi Natsu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Namun ternyata iris caramel tersebut menatap gundukan pada celana Natsu. Seketika kelopaknya melebar sempurna, dan menatap Natsu panik.

Sebelum Lucy berpaling, mulutnya telah di lumat oleh bibir tegas seseorang. Saat tangan Lucy menuju dada telanjang Natsu, berniat mendorongnya, gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan debaran menggila dari dada pria itu.

"Luce.."

"Na-Natsu.. Kau.. "

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Luce. Jadilah milikku."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban pernyataannya, pria itu mendominasi bibir Lucy. Indra pengecap tak bertulang miliknya menyusup dalam rongga mulut Lucy dan menjelajah. Ciuman dalam Natsu membuat Lucy mabuk. Tanpa sadar tangan-tangan mungil Lucy merambat dan mengunci helaian merah muda pria itu. Memperdalam ciuman penuh gairah mereka.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya. ia mulai mengecup sepanjang dagu dan leher Lucy. Sedikit tersenyum ketika menemukan tanda merah perbuatannya kemarin, dan tanpa segan menambahnya. Kedua lengan kekar miliknya yang melingkari tubuh Lucy mulai menyusuri setiap jengkal area tubuh gadis itu. Membelainya dengan sangat lembut dan perhatian. Membuat Lucy, mau tidak mau terengah karenanya.

Natsu masih memanjakan belahan dada Lucy ketika jemarinya meremas gemas dua bongkahan pantat seksi gadis itu. Desahan Lucy lolos dan semakin menjadi-jadi ketika hidung Natsu menyusup dan mendesak belahan dadanya. Bibir Natsu menjilat dan menggoda kulit sensitiv tersebut. Pria itu kemudian menusuk-nusukkan jemarinya pada celah pantat Lucy dan menuju area kewanitaan gadis itu dari belakang.

"Ahh..mmm..Na-Natsu~ah"

Natsu menyibakkan kain kostum di area kewanitaan Lucy dari depan dan menusukkan jemarinya dari belakang pantat Lucy. Stoking hitam tipis yang menjadi penghalang jari Natsu menambah sensasi gesekan halus nan panas yang menggoda. Jemari Natsu yang terus bekerja tersebut mendapatkan sambutan cairan Lucy yang mulai berkumpul dan membasahi permukaan stoking.

"Ahhnnm~ Ahh~" desahan Lucy seirama dengan banyaknya cairan miliknya yang merembes keluar. Napasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal dan merasa sesak. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Lucy menarik ke bawah kain di area dadanya dan membebaskan ke dua payudaranya.

"Se-sesak.." bisik Lucy menjawab malu-malu tatapan heran Natsu.

Dengan seringainya, Natsu menghisap dan menggigit kedua puting merah muda di hadapannya dengan bergantian. Kedua lutut Lucy menjadi lemas akibat mendapat berbagai serangan sekaligus. Hingga―

"HYAAAAAHHH!"―teriak Lucy mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

Natsu menangkap Lucy yang lemas dan tidak dapat berdiri tegak. Pria itu mendudukkan Lucy pada ranjang. Namun karena Lucy sangat lemas, setengah badannya terbaring di ranjang dengan kakinya yang terjuntai di bawah. Natsu duduk menghadap diantara kaki Lucy yang ia buka lebar. Dengan gerakan cepat, pria itu merenggut kain di hadapannya dan merobeknya dengan mudah. Lucy terkejut dan akan bangkit, namun ia terbaring kembali ketika ia merasakan benda lunak tak bertulang membelai kewanitaannya.

Lidah Natsu membelai dengan lembut permukaan kewanitaan Lucy. Ia menyapu cairan klimaks Lucy di sekitar area lubang vagina. Lucy mencengkram seprai ranjang dengan kuat, tidak tahan dengan sensasi geli dan nikmat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Napasnya kembali tersenggal ketika lidah Natsu menyusup dan mengobrak-abrik rongga vaginanya. Gerakan lidah zigzag Natsu serta napas hangat di sekitar kewanitaannya membuat klitorisnya semakin menegang. Dan ketika jemari pria itu memainkan klitoris disertai hisapan bibir pria itu pada kewanitaannya, Lucy mendapatkan badai klimaksnya kembali. Natsu kembali membersihkan cairan Lucy. Kali ini jemari pria itu meremas-remas bongkahan pantat gadis itu. Membuat Lucy semakin tidak berdaya.

"Ahh..Ahh~aaah.."

Jilatan terakhir Natsu menyudahi kegiatan pria itu di area bawahnya. Natsu ngusap sisa cairan di sekitar bibir pria itu dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menjilatnya dengan sensual. Hal ini tidak luput dari iris caramel Lucy, dan entah mengapa gadis itu kembali terbakar dengan gerakan Natsu yang ia anggap sangat seksi.

Lucy kembali menatap gundukan pada selangkangan pria _pinkish_ di hadapannya dan tersenyum. Dengan gerakan pelan, di tuntunnya Natsu agar terlentang di ranjang. Natsu yang awalnya menurut, kini di buat terkejut dengan posisi Lucy yang duduk di atas pahanya. Menghadap ke arah kejantanannya. Gadis itu tanpa keraguan membuka celana santai milik Natsu dan membebaskan kajantanan pria itu.

Natsu hanya terkekeh geli ketika Lucy terkejut dengan miliknya yang berukuran terbilang besar. Pria itu akan bangkit namun di tahan Lucy. Kelopak mata Natsu melebar sempurna ketika Lucy mengapit kejantanannya di antara payudara besarnya. Sensasi kelembutan dan kehangatan pada kejantanannya membuat pria itu menyesakkan kepalanya pada ranjang. Natsu hampir meloloskan desahan memalukan ketika Lucy terus menaik-turunkan dadanya pada sepanjang kejantanan tegak Natsu yang ia apit. Gerakan gadis itu semakin cepat ketika ia tahu Natsu menikmatinya. Lidahnya terjulur pada ujung kejantanan Natsu, dan membelai lubang kecil di tengahnya. Ketika bibir mungil Lucy menghisap cairan _precum_ kejantanan pria itu, kedutan pada kejantanan Natsu semakin terasa. Hampir saja Natsu klimaks apabila ia tidak segera bangkit dan mencium bibir Lucy.

"Hmm..Ahmm~"

Tangan Natsu mencengkram dada besar Lucy dan memijatnya dengan kasar. Gadis itu _refleks_ membusungkan dadanya, meminta lebih. Dengan desakan badan kekarnya, Natsu berhasil membuat Lucy terbaring di atas ranjang.

Natsu bangkit dari atas Lucy dan menatap gadis itu dalam. Kembali meminta restu. _Inilah saatnya,_ batin Lucy. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin. Dengan bahasa tubuhnya, ia membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Kali ini mengijinkan Natsu melakukannya.

Natsu memeluk Lucy sejenak. Kecupan sayang di berikan pada seluruh wajah Lucy. Dan dengan gerakan lembut, Natsu memposisikan diri.

Lucy merasakan benda keras dan panas di area kewanitaannya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras ketika benda itu mulai memasukinya dengan susah payah. Lucy meringis sakit. Rintihannya terdengar ketika milik Natsu bergerak semakin dalam. Dan ketika Natsu merasakan suatu penghalang halus, pria itu berbisik sesuatu lalu mencium bibir Lucy.

Dengan satu hentakan Natsu menerobos penghalang itu dan membuat Lucy seketika menjerit dalam mulutnya. Lucy menangis dan mencengkram seprai di bawahnya. Rasa perih dan menyayat terasa pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Natsu memindahkan tangan Lucy pada punggungnya, dan jemari gadis itu bekerja melukai punggung pria itu.

Rasa perih di punggungnya tidak membuat pria itu melupakan sensasi nikmat pada kejantanannya. Dinding kewanitaan suci milik Lucy sangat ketat dan memanjakannya. Hanya berdiam diri dalam diri Lucy saja sudah membuat Natsu terpuaskan. Remasan dinding kewanitaan gadisnya membuatnya hampir tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bergerak.

"K-kau boleh menggerakkannya, Natsu.." bisik Lucy.

Natsu bergerak. Awalnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Tetapi Lucy yang telah melupakan rasa sakitnya, dan mulai merasakan sensasi nikmat dari pergerakan kejantanannya, meminta Natsu untuk bergerak lebih.

"Ahh~ Na-Natsuu.. Lebih.. Lakukan lebih~aahh.. seperti yang kau inginkan~"

"Dengan senang hati," seringai Natsu terukir.

Hentakan pinggang Natsu mulai cepat dan kasar. Ia membuat desahan Lucy semakin tidak karuan. Kejantanannya yang besar membuat dinding vagina lucy terasa penuh dan terjangkau seluruhnya. Kenikmatan yang di rasa keduanya terasa luar biasa. Baik Lucy maupun Natsu sudah merasa di ujung badai gairah. Dengan kedua tangannya, Natsu meraih kedua dada besar Lucy yang menggoda di hadapannya dan meremasnya dengan kasar. Tanpa menutunkan kecepatan tusukannya, pria itu menghisap puting merah muda dada kiri Lucy dan menarik-narik puting sebelah kanannya.

"Aahhhh.. Ahh..Na-Natsu a-aku hampi-r.. AAAAAHHHH~" Lucy mendapatkan klimaksnya yang kesekian.

Mengetahui Lucy telah klimaks, gerakan Natsu semakin menggila. Ia menahan dan melebarkan kaki Lucy, kejantanannya keluar-masuk kewanitaan Lucy dengan tusukan yang dalam. Gerakan Natsu semakin terasa berat akibat hisapan pada dinding-dinding kewanitaan Lucy, namun hal itu membuat kejantanannya berkedut-kedut nikmat. Dengan hentakannya yang paling dalam, Natsu menembakkan jutaan benihnya ke dalam Lucy. Natsu menghisap kuat puting milik Lucy selama pelepasannya. Keduanya tampak terengah dengan cairan cinta yang menyusup keluar dari kewanitaan Lucy.

Dengan senyuman tulus, Natsu mengecup bibir Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu Luce.. Menikahlah denganku.."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca wkwk :D**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan kenistaan dalam fic ini. RnR,** _ **please**_ **?**

 _ **Thank's to:**_

nataliafenni4 , shiroi tensi , Yukihiro Yumi, Yan Kaze , Aimi Dragneel, dragonfirenatsu90, hydeZoldyck, Guest, mihawk607, Guest , draco , Serly Scarlet, vicky-chan, Naomi Koala, Fic of Delusion , cherry, Lucy, guest, animefans

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Lucy tersenyum bahagia menatap cincin perak unik dengan permata cantik di jari manisnya. Natsu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Lucy menyukai cincinnya. Yah, walaupun pembuatan cincin tersebut harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Gray. Huh, hasilnya sepadan, 'kan?

"Luce?"

"Hm?"

"Darimana kau belajar _blowjob_?"

" _Blowjob_? Apa itu?" tanya Lucy heran. Gadis itu ternyata tidak mengetahui apa itu _blowjob_ , padahal telah melakukannya.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak tahu apa arti itu?" tanua Natsu kembali.

"Kau bicara apa sih Natsu? Jangan menganggapku aneh kalau aku tidak tahu arti suatu kata. Aku 'kan masih harus banyak belajar," elak Lucy.

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu cara.. em, memanjakan _itu_ seorang pria?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan memanjakan _itu_ seorang pria?" Lucy tampak berpikir sejenak, "ASTAGA! Ja-jangan-jangan.. _blowjob_ adalah.." wajah Lucy memerah seketika.

"Ya.. ketika kau melakukan _itu_ dengan―" tangan Lucy seketika membekap mulut Natsu.

"Kyaaa! Hentikan! Aku sangat malu sekali mengingatnya!"

"Lalu darimana kau mempelajarinya?" tanya Natsu kembali setelah lucy melepaskan bekapannya.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak ragu antara menjawab atau tidak pertanyaan dari Natsu. melihatnya, pikiran Natsu melayang ke mana-mana. Rupanya kepala merah mudanya menjadi _negative thinking._

"Jujur saja tidak apa, kok." Ucap Natsu santai. Padahal di dalam hati sudah cenat-cenut.

"I-itu.. sebenarnya.." jawab lucy ragu-ragu. Hal ini membuat Natsu geregetan. "A-aku tahu dari Kakek Makarov."

"APAAAA?! Jadi Kakek Mesum itu yang telah menodai _gadisku_?" raung Natsu. "AKAN AKU HANCURKAN TEMPAT BISNISNYA SEKARANG"

Lucy memerah mendengar pernyataan _gadisku_ dari mulut Natsu. Tapi kepala pirangnya menyadari Natsu tampak salah paham.

Lucy menahan Natsu. "Tu-tunggu! Kau salah paham!"

"Lepaskan, Luce! Tidak usah mengasihani Kakek Mesum itu. Aku akan menghajarnya sekarang, Luce! Biarkan aku!" berontak Natsu.

"Tapi kau salah paham Natsu! DENGARKAN AKU!" teriakan Lucy membuat Natsu terdiam. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari belakang, Lucy menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Saat itu aku sedang menuju kantornya. Kemudian aku mendengar suara gadis yang melakukan sesuatu di kantor kakek, karena penasaran aku membuka pintu itu. Dan ternyata ada seorang gadis seksi yang sedang menghisap _itu_ kakek yang berada di antara belahan dadanya. Aku langsung menutup pintu karena terkejut," terang Lucy.

Natsu tampak terdiam. Lucy tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Namun tiba-tiba pria itu berdiri, membuat Lucy heran.

"Ternyata aku memang harus menghancurkan tempat bisnis kakek mesum itu," ujarnya dan melesat pergi.

Lucy hanya bisa membeku mendengarnya..

 **FIN**


End file.
